The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In presenting media on a computer device, there is a strong desire to present media with media of higher relevance to a search query in a preferred position. Legacy presentation methods and apparatuses have performed textual analysis to determine which media is of the highest relevance to the search query and presented the media with the highest relevance at a top of a presentation of the media. In many situations, data captured by the media can be ignored in determining relevance and the relevance of the media may be lost to a viewer in the presentation.